


Breathe

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He looks beautiful, the thought comes to Ike like a hammer to the head and he stared as another Daein soldier fell at the mercy of Soren’s magic wind dance. It was breath taking and couldn’t tear his eyes away.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Breathe" by G-Dragon of Big Bang

They were in the middle of a chaotic battlefield—what battlefield wasn’t? Weapons and bodies flew almost everywhere, blood being spilled all over and the cries of both friend and foe mixed with the sounds of clashing weapons. It was hell and certainly not a place where one should get knocked by realization and be left totally vulnerable to all sorts of attacks from the enemy.

Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, wasn’t so lucky.

In the bloody mess of the field where folly thoughts should never be entertained, Soren danced amongst the corpses as he cast spell after spell towards any enemy coming at him. The wind surrounded him and did as he told it to, coiling itself around the bodies of people and blowing them away or cutting through skin until they bled dead.

He looks beautiful, the thought comes to Ike like a hammer to the head and he stared as another Daein soldier fell at the mercy of Soren’s magic wind dance. It was breath taking and couldn’t tear his eyes away, not even noticing the myrmidon charging towards him to land a killing blow.

The young commander saw Soren’s red eyes land on him, they went wide and Ike felt wind flew past him. It was fast and sharp, nearly cutting through his skin and it confused him why Soren would suddenly attack him so when he heard a pained grunt behind him.

“Ike!” Soren called as soon as he realized the mage had just saved his life from the myrmidon. “Are you all right? You were dazing off, were you hit on the head?!”

So close and Ike saw how beautifully Soren’s skin contrasted with his dark locks and red eyes. It was a dizzying sight Ike wanted to keep a painting of so he could stare at it whenever he could.

“Ike? Ike! Answer me! What’s wrong?!”

“Oh, goddess.” Ike breathed and without thought, threw his arm around Soren’s neck and pulled the mage’s lips towards his own.


End file.
